


Someone Save Mama Suho

by Hetalia1912



Series: Age Oriented Group Chats [2]
Category: 2AM (Band), 2NE1, EXO (Band), Highlight | Beast (Band), INFINITE (Band), Miss A, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, Winner (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: 91 Line centric, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Barista Lay, Barista Yixing, Bisexual Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Chaos, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Group chat, Irene is everyone's mom, M/M, Memes, Minor Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungyeol, Rich Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Someone save Suho, Suho is a mom, Suho's family owns a fast food chain, Texting, The Occasional Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong, Jeong Jinwoon/Lee Soonkyu | Sunny, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Lee Chaerin | CL, Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungyeol, Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun, Meng Jia/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Age Oriented Group Chats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677133
Kudos: 2





	Someone Save Mama Suho

**10:20 AM**

**The 91 Squad**

**MotherHen:** Someone save me

 **Sheepboy:** What's going on?

 **Sheepboy:** Is it the terrible trio again?

 **MotherHen** :THEY WON'T STOP

 **MotherHen:** THEY'RE BEING TOO LOUD

 **MotherHen:** I'M TRYING TO WORK HERE


End file.
